zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Max Rubin
Sergeant Max Rubin 'is one of the officers of Guylos Special Operations Military Police; Rottiger Biography Max is called by the alias "'Legendary Fang" by Kouki Demon in Zoids VS II (Zoids: Battle Legends), Max was supposed to be the team captain of the Mission force, however he decided to retire for his return to the Lion Hunter's Fang, and had Claudia Diamant appointed to become Rottiger's new leader. With the Lion Hunter's Fang, he thwarted bandits who were working for Terra Geist under Viper and later for Gard Krueger. Years later, Claudia had to request Max for his return. Max rides a silver Blade Liger (Blade Liger Mirage) after he had spent a night on a village of ancient Zoidians near Mount Iselina, where he first saw a dome-shaped cocoon in the entrance of the village. He first went there without a Zoid but only with a Gustav. Max later rejoined Rottiger with the help of his new Blade Liger. Max's Blade Liger is inhabited by a spirit of an ancient Zoidian boy named Rameses, who he had encountered in a dream, the boy's Shield Liger was decimated by a Genosaurer trying to protect his village from bandits who posed as Imperial soldiers. When Max begins to awake, he finally met the silver Blade Liger, and the spirit of Zoidian told him the he died when a charged-particle beam of a Genosaurer destroyed him and his Liger, several years later Rameses died, his soul rested inside the core of his Shield Liger, covering the Zoid in a dome-shaped cocoon. The Liger became a friend to Max and he has developed it's full potential as well the soul of the ancient Zoidian that rests inside the core of the Blade Liger, and Max names it the "Blade Liger Mirage". Ever since Reiner and Claudia first encountered Max's Blade Liger, only Reiner knows about the tale of the Ancient Zoidian boy who died trying to protect his village from bandits hired by Viper of Terra Geist. Max befriended the boy in his dream long before he died protecting the village. When Max left Rottiger for the Lion Hunter's Fang, he spent a night in a village where he saw the Blade Liger, when waking up, he already realized the boy is already dead several years ago when a group of hoodlums attacked the village. Since Max retired from the team, the team was sort of lonely even Claudia and Reiner would even yearned for his return, he was the mysterious man who saved Athle Arcadia and the Three Beasts and wiped out Blood Keel and his Best Four including the Emperor from conquering Zi through Time-space transmission. Upon his return to the team, he first made a victory with Claudia, his subordinate. And Claudia has provided him a newly develop Attack Booster Unit for his Liger which is designed for long-range and high-speed combats. And his Blade Liger is developed with a Strike Laser Claw system. Personality Max's personality resembles Van Flyheight and Leon Toros, both Blade Liger pilots, and his attitude is compared to Bit Cloud in Zoids: New Century Zero and Ra-Kan in Zoids: Genesis., that he claims his Zoid as his bestfriend. Max is a stoical, calm, and a humorous person, and even most of all his skills as a Zoid pilot is mostly excelled with full vigor. Max always wonders what is right and wrong, with an open nature, he does help people in villages and protecting the townspeople from bandits. He does have a believe in the spirit of a Zoid, and does admit defeat when he loses. Character Relationships 'Reiner: '''Max was a mentor to Reiner, making him a magician in the battlefield. Max trusts Reiner so much. Reiner can take a joke from Max, and Max can even take Reiner's gags (for example, a combination of Max and relaxing on a beach) though he is not aware of this. 'Claudia: 'When Max left Rottiger for the Lion Hunter's Fang, he sent Claudia to take command of the team. just like Reiner, Max taught Claudia about close combat capability. At first she encountered Max's Blade Liger, she was caught off guard in a Zoid battle sparring with him when her Zoid was damaged by the Laser Blades of the Liger. And Claudia is the one who provides Max the newly developed Attack Boosters for the Liger. 'Albane: 'At first they were rivals, but when Lezard set up a plot against both the Republic and Empire, they teamed up against Lezard and Viper. '''Lezard: '''After his return to Terra Geist, Lezard was also sought by Albane and Max for stealing Zoid technology from the Republic. The Blue Unicorn and the Rottiger are putting a bounty on Lezard's head for spying on the Republic. 'Blade Liger Mirage: '''When Max first encountered a dome-shaped cocoon in a village of ancient Zoidians, apparently he has encountered a boy named Rameses and his Shield Liger in a dream, when a group bandits stormed the village, a Genosaurer destroyed the Shield Liger with a charged-particle beam, when Max awakes, he said to himself that he failed to save the kid, when he was about to leave the village, he finally met the boy's spirit and a newborn silver Blade Liger, the boy said he must use the Liger to defeat Terra Geist. Max claims that his Zoid is more just than an ordinary Zoid, he made it as a friend and his most prized possession, and that's why he names it Blade Liger "Mirage" due to its clear-silver color and the stripes of its antenna are red instead of white. Zoids piloted *Iron Kong *Gustav *Chimera Dragon *Lightning Saix *Dark Horn *Blade Liger Category:Zoids Battle Story Characters Category:Zoids characters